Not alone
by Poochell
Summary: When Akamaru gets run over Kiba decides to call Kankuro for support but it brings out a lot more than either had wanted to bare. Smut warming right here and well, the whole story is kind of sad.


So I wrote this because, feels yo! I suppose it's a sequel-ish story to "S is for Sexually frustrated" but it could very well be its own stand alone story. Either way, enjoy! And once more, feel free to review and critique!

* * *

"Your phone is ringing,"

Gaara's ever so keen senses picked up on absolutely anything. Kankuro rolled his eyes, as he was well aware.

"I know it is, just ignore it," Kankuro waved his hand dismissively. The other hand was still in a bowl with popcorn which he had eaten the vast majority of and his eyes were stuck on the screen. They had been watching a movie for the past half hour, some action movie that Kankuro was really fond of but Gaara not so much.

"This is the second time it has been ringing, maybe you should check," Gaara urged as he leaned over the table to pick up the phone. "It's Kiba," he finished.

With a soft grunt Kankuro paused the move and snatched the phone from his brother's hand. "Fine!" He hissed at the redhead before answering.

"What do you want?" Kankuro sneered as he answered. His mind was however wiped clean of any thoughts when he heard sobs on the other end of the line.

"K-Kankuro," a pause, more sobs. "Akamaru, he... He got hit by a car!" The moment those words came out, Kankuro's face fell and quickly he got up.

"Where are you?" He asked as he got up and picked up a pair of socks. He didn't mind Gaara's somewhat confused eyes follow him as he paced through the room.

"Park street, just around the corner of my place," Kiba finally found his voice.

"I have to go, I don't know when I'll be back," he called over his shoulder and hastily pulled shoes over his feet. "Give me a second, I'll be right there," Kankuro continued and practically ran out of the door before he slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

The drive seemed to take forever, from the heart of the city to the suburbs around them normally didn't seem to take that long. He practically parked his car half on the footpath before stumbling out. On the ground he found Kiba, holding on to a still whimpering dog.

"For the love of fuck, don't just stand there! Get some towels!" Kiba barked and tossed his keys towards the older man.

The keys fell to the pavement and caught a little of guard, Kankuro stumbled to run back in the apartment. Hastily he opened the closet, nearly tearing off the doors before he pulled out a stack of towels. He barely remembered to close and lock the door behind him as Kankuro ran back to the younger man. Quickly laid down some towels over his back seat.

Carefully Kiba picked up his dog and as quick as they could they laid him in the back seat. Once both men sat back in the car again Kankuro drove off with screeching tires. From the backseat he could hear a mantra of pleads, deal offerings to a god neither believed in and soft sobs accompanied by Akamaru's whimpers. Parking properly wasn't even a thought that occurred to Kankuro when he reached the vet and basically stopped the car in front of the front door. He helped Kiba get the dog out that was now wrapped up in towels before he ran with him to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" The woman behind the desk asked, before she finally looked up from her papers. Her face however fell when she noticed both Kiba and Akamaru, covered in blood.

"Please help us, Akamaru got hit by a car," Kiba cried. Before anything else could be said all the available vets got called in and quickly took the white dog to the operation room. Kankuro remained in the reception and watched the other brunet try to follow the rest only to be denied entry to the operation room. "But he's mine!" Was the only real verbal objection before he stopped and sat down against the wall.

"Kiba," Kankuro had finally managed to move his feet and walked towards the other man. He was met by an angry glare when the young brunet looked up from his arms. "You have to move," he softly continued while he held out his hand. With a huff the young man just slapped it away before he got up and moved to the waiting room. A few other people sat around, reading in silence or patting their own pets while Kiba dropped down on one of the chairs. With his arms crossed over his chest, his glare focused on the ground he bit his lower lip. A soft sob was occasionally suppressed and with a soft sigh Kankuro moved. People were looking at him and it had occurred only now that he was still wearing a onsey with a cat tail and ears. Without any further words he walked out of the building and got into his car to move it elsewhere.

When he finally had found a proper parking space he opened a window and took a cigarette from a beat up pack in his pocket. He nearly choked on his own breath when the door was opened and slammed shut again. He wasn't too surprised when he noticed it was Kiba. The younger man still had his arms crossed over his chest and glared out of the window. It wasn't until the sound of sobs could no longer be suppressed, Kankuro turned towards him. A pained frown plagued his face as he found Kiba holding his head while he cried into his palms. Thickly he swallowed and looked at the hand that still rested upon his lap. His other hand still hang out of the open window and held on to the cigarette he so badly craved. Hesitantly he moved his hand to Kiba's shoulder where he waited for a reaction. When nothing happened he slowly moved it further to the other one and carefully pulled him closer. When he found that the other man didn't fight, he tossed his cigarette out of the window and pulled Kiba into his chest while he softly hushed the man that clung to his clothing and silenced his sobs in the strange hug.

Neither one of them said anything and there they remanded as time faded around them. Slowly Kiba's loud crying had ebbed back to soft sobs until a complete silence fell between them again, but neither moved. Kankuro closed his eyes and felt the last of Kiba's hiccups fade before his breathing pattern calmed down again. Like he had done so many times before, he focused on their bodies synchronising with every breath they took before he nuzzled into the messy brown hair. His thumb caressed the bare skin on Kiba's arm until they slowly broke apart. With a small sigh he wiped his face clean before he rested his head against to window. Rather than a glare, Kiba's expression just seemed tired. Kankuro lit another cigarette, half expecting complaints from the other side of the car. When they however didn't come, Kankuro nearly sighed. A bit more self assured this time he moved his hand to Kiba's upper thigh, using his thumb to caress the other man. No reaction. It wasn't until he lifted his hand to move it back to his own lap he felt a hand quickly reach out to grab him. Kankuro froze for a moment before he moved his fingers, carefully lacing them around Kiba's and a bit of a watery smile painted his face.

"Sir?" Kankuro looked up to see the woman that was previously in the reception. "I'm happy to tell you that your dog is going to be alright, but we need you to fill in some papers, would mind coming inside?" She asked, a small smile tugging her lips.

Kiba scraped his throat before he looked at her, "yeah, sure," he said. It was strange to hear him speak without the usual cockiness that always seemed to plague his voice. With a small sigh he opened the car door and pulled himself out of the vehicle.

Kankuro remained in the car, a grim look upon his face as he waited for Kiba to return. It took a small half hour before he came walking back and sat back down in the passenger's seat.

"Take me home," was all that he said. Kankuro wasn't going to argue and quickly started the car before he drove off. The drive was silent and endless, the only noise was Kankuro as he tapped his fingers on the wheel, changed gears and occasionally cussed at traffic. Kankuro managed to catch a glimpse of the other man when they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes but neither of them had anything to say.

* * *

"We're here..." Kankuro needlessly announced as he pulled up in front of Kiba's apartment block. No reaction. For a moment He just sat there, not entirely sure what to do with himself or the younger man. "Kiba...?" He softly tried as the other's eyes didn't even move away from the window. His hand moved to Kiba's shoulder but it was instantly shrugged off. With a soft sigh the older man rolled his eyes and moved his hand back to the wheel.

"I know," he finally replied in a monotone fashion. Neither one moved. "Do you mind staying over? Just for tonight?" Kiba finally asked, his eyes now turned towards his shoes. The question was barely more than a whisper.

A wry smile tugged Kankuro's lips. "Of course," he answered in an equally hushed manner. He twisted the key and turned off the engine of the car. The seatbelt was unhooked in a sluggish manner and slowly he pulled himself out of the car. Kiba followed a little later in an equally enthusiastic manner. Once in front of the door Kiba half hearted searched his pockets for the keys before he noticed that Kankuro was holding them up.

The door opened and both men moved again. Once inside Kankuro kicked off his shoes and tossed the keys on the table, making them clash with the glass surface. The smell of dog still lingered strongly in the air. Kiba on his turn closed the door when he got in and kicked off his shoes. Without a further word he dropped down on the bed and curled up. His arms tangled around his pillow as he held it close.

A bit stupidly Kankuro stood in the centre of the small apartment and he played with the fabric of his onset in an uncomfortable fashion. "So...you hungry?" He asked as he pulled down the zipper of his onsey and picked the soft fabric of his shoulders.

Kiba remained non-responsive and instead he picked up some clothes that got left throughout previous visits and laid nearly stored away in the wardrobe.

"I think I'm going to pick up Mcdonald's, or maybe a family sized Texas meatlovers pizza," he leaned over the other brunette and eagerly awaited an insult but to his disappointment Kiba still remained silent. "Nothing? Not even a fat joke?" His arched brow dropped and instead a saddened look washed over his face and with a soft sigh he sat down on the couch in the practically one room apartment.

With a sigh Kankuro rested his head in his hands and tried to figure out what to do. He brushed his hair back and bit the inside of his cheek before he got up and picked up the keys from the table. "I'm going to pick up food, any suggestions? Now is the time," he tried once more but there was little hope in his voice.

When Kiba once more refused to acknowledge any of Kankuro's words the older man sighed and turned his back. When he came back half an hour later he found that Kiba had gotten rid of his clothes and a thick moisture still hang in the air. His damp hair dropped over the pillow as he laid in the same place and position he had done before.

"I brought steak with veggies and potato," he said and placed a little box with food on the table. "It's raw, like you like it," he finished as he sat down on the couch with a box of his own.

"Thank you," Kankuro raised an eyebrow when Kiba uttered the words.

A saddened smile pulled his features and he opened the package with plastic cutlery. "No worries," he finally replied and tested the little knife. With a grunt he got up and picked up two proper steak knives from the kitchen before he sat across from Kiba again. One of the knives was placed on the table and with the now free hand he picked up the remote. The telly filled the void of emptiness between them as they ate. Kiba has stopped eating halfway through his meal and pushed the box away from him. When Kankuro was finished he picked up both boxes and tossed out his own while he placed Kiba's in the fridge.

He sat down on the bed next to Kiba and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. He gasped when his collar was grabbed and he was forced into a very aggressive one instead. With a shocked look on his face Kankuro pulled away and a glare formed on Kiba's face.

"Don't just look at me like some retard, fuck me like I'm not worth a pound," He hissed.

"Kiba, I don't think sex is going to help you," he tried and the glare darkened.

"I didn't ask for you to help me, I asked you to fuck me!" Kankuro flinched and hesitantly started undressing. The moment his clothes came off, he was pushed back into the bed and Kiba settled between his legs. He wrapped his lips around the flaccid member and sucked like it was his life mission. There was not a trace of sadness in Kankuro's face anymore, just disappointment but that too washed away when he gave in to the feeling that had him like butter in Kiba's hands every time. A small amount of self loathing solidified in their gut as Kankuro got hard. The taller man got pushed into the matters before Kiba got up to fetch lube and condoms from his wardrobe.

Kankuro laid back in a more comfortable manner as he swung his legs on the bed and with a haste that seemed almost desperate Kiba ripped the small package apart. Without wasting a second he rolled the condom over his cock before he lubed it up. With his back turned towards the older man he reached between his legs and grabbed a hold of Kankuro's member. With a soft groan he lined up and pushed down until he sat on Kankuro's lap. A soft sigh was pulled from both of them before Kiba started moving. There was no emotions in the harsh and rough movements as the younger man forced himself down with more and more ferocity. Pants grew louder and the familiar heat settled in their stomach. Kankuro grabbed a hold of Kiba's hips. He came as he pushed the smaller brunette down one last time. They both came to an hold and Kiba gave himself a last few quick tugs before he came on the mattress.

Both hands were placed on the mattress and Kiba hung his head as the last few pants escaped them. The loud breaths grew soft again and the brunet rolled of Kankuro. His back was once more turned towards the older man and he curled up. Once more the telly filled in for the lack of words on either side of the bed. With a huff Kankuro got up and rolled the used rubber off his once more flaccid cock and tossed it in the bin. Kiba slipped behind him as he moved back into the living/bedroom and picked up a tissue. He cringed as he wiped himself clean but the sound of the the shower managed to lighten his mood.

He wished he was surprised when he found the bathroom door was locked for the first time and with a soft groan he fiddled with the door handle.

"Kiba! Come on! Open up!" He knocked on the door but there was no response from the other side. "Don't give me the silent treatment! I know you can hear me!" He called. He waited for a moment and desperation turned to frustration. "Goddamit Kiba! Why do you keep calling me over just to push me away and lock me out! I feel like shit too! Alright?!" He now yelled. "Why are you so fucking difficult?!" He cried and fell silent again. He dropped his head against the door and closed his eyes. The water on the other side had stopped pouring and aside from the TV, everything was silent again.

"I hate it when you do this every time things get difficult for you," Kankuro sighed, "it breaks my heart to see you like this..." He opened his eyes and he felt the corners of his mouth pull back. "It hurts my pride to tell you but it aches in my chest if I don't," he humourless laugh escaped him. "And I was fine before I met you!" He accused through a spiteful smile.

"I know what it is, I've known for months now, I've just never found it necessary to tell you," he laughed again in the same humourless manner. "And you know what the worst part is, I know you feel the same," he gritted his teeth.

The lock clicked and Kankuro moved away. He expected for the door to open but when that didn't happen he opened the door. Hesitantly he peeked through but he couldn't see the other brunette. Slowly he stepped inside and found Kiba in a corner next to the door. His eyes were glued to the floor and the door was closed again. Kankuro felt his heart sink and his eyes too averted to the white tiles on the floor. A loud sigh escaped the older man and he held his hand out. For a moment he until Kiba finally reached out and held it into a tight grip. With a small yank Kankuro pulled Kiba into his chest and with a deep sigh the younger man wrapped an arm around Kankuro.


End file.
